The power of three (fandoms)
by irishwhiskeyandsweets
Summary: The Doctor, Dean, Scott, and their friends team up to defeat an enemy threatening their friends and family. Stiles and Sam find themselves stuck with each other after an unfortunate encounter with robots. Includes Supernatural, Doctor Who, and Teen Wolf, but I can only put two categories.
1. Chapter 1

Smallton, Texas

Dean was exiting the grocery store with a bag of salt, pie, and some of the salad that Sam insisted he get, when his phone rang. Seeing who it was, he flipped it open. "Hey Sammy, you found a case for us yet?"

"Maybe. I found a few cases that could be our thing."

"Cool. I just finished at the store."

"Did you remember to get the-" Sam was cut off by the sound of a gun cocking.

"Sammy?"

"I'm fine Dean, but there's something here. Oh my- it's some sort of freaky robot. It's-" there was the sound of several gunshots. "What the..?" Sam's voice came from the phone's speaker. There was the sound of a clattering, the phone falling to the floor. Then there was the sickening sound of a person hitting the floor.

"Sammy?" There was no answer.

"CAS! Get down here!" There was a soft fluttering sound, and Dean turned around to find himself inches away from another man with a tan trenchcoat and messy black hair."Dean, what is-"

"Something's happening with Sam. I need to get back to the motel now."

Cas nodded, sensing the man's urgency. Dean grabbed onto the angel's arm, and they found themselves in the run down old motel room. Dean glanced around for a moment before spotting the younger Winchester laying still on the fading carpet and rushing to his side. While Dean checked for signs of life, Cas scanned the rooms for any danger. Finding none, he returned to Dean. The hunter looked to him with tears in his eyes.

"Cas, he... he has no pulse. Please, just, do something."

Cas knelt on the floor next to him and placed his hand on Sam's forehead. He closed his eyes for a moment then looked up, frowning.

"His soul is not here, nor is it in heaven or hell. It has been taken somewhere."

"What?"

"I don't know..."

Dean followed the gaze of the angel to the laptop sitting open and glowing on the table. Microsoft Word was open, and a sentence was being typed into it, over and over.

_I don't know where I am. I don't know where I am. I don't know where I am. I don't know where I am. I don't know where I am. I don't know where I am._


	2. Chapter 2

Beacon Hills, California

"Yeah mom. Yep. No. Yeah. Ok." Scott rolled his eyes at his mom through the phone. "Wait, hold on just a second mom. No just one second." Scott put the phone's earpiece to his chest. He could have sworn he heard something. He turned towards the sound, eyes glowing a bit.

"C'mon. You're a freaky robot thing. I'm just a human. You don't want me. Scott!"

Scott stiffened. That was the unmistakable voice of his best friend, Stiles. And he was in trouble. Scott brought the phone back up to his ear.

"Sorry mom, gotta go, call you later, love you."

He said, then hung up without waiting for an answer.

He took off at a run, sprinting with supernatural speed. _Hang on budd_y. He thought. I'll be there soon. _Just hang on_. He kept his ears tuned to Stiles.

"No, um , I think maybe you have the wrong person. Scott? Where is that werewolf when you need him?"

Suddenly the sound of Stiles' voice ceased. Scott pushed himself harder, practically flying now. He skidded to an ungraceful stop at Stiles' house. Finding the door locked, he knocked frantically. When no one answered, he went around the side of the house and through the window into his best friend's room. Stiles was on the floor, eyes closed. Scott hauled him into a sitting position, leaning his best friend against his bedroom wall. He tried to think for a moment. His mom was a nurse. He should know what to do. He pressed his fingers to the other boy's pale neck, searching for a pulse. He found none. Scott stood up, breathing hard and hoping he wouldn't puke. Then he howled. His eyes turned red, and his face morphed into a wolf like creature, ears pointed and teeth sharp. His howl was long and mournful, probably spreading through the entire town of Beacon Hills. He sank to the floor, head in his hands, all the ferocity gone from his face. Minutes later, a slightly older werewolf burst through the window Scott had come through.

"Scott, I heard your howl, what-" he stopped short when he saw the teenager on the floor.

"Is he..." He trailed off, reaching to touch the still highschooler. Scott looked up suddenly, eyes glowing a furious red.

"Derek. He doesn't have a heartbeat. He isn't even breathing. He is NOT okay." He slumped into the beta's leather jacket, sobbing. Suddenly he felt Derek stiffen. He looked where the other man was looking, towards the laptop Stiles had open on his desk. He had apparently been working on an essay, but the condition of the U.S after the civil war was definitely not what was on his computer. A sentence scrolled through, again and again.

_I don't know where I am. I don't know where I am. I don't know where I am. I don't know where I am.I don't know where I am.I don't know where I am._


	3. Chapter 3

Somewhere in space and time

The Doctor whirled around the TARDIS console, pressing buttons and throwing levers. To Clara it seemed completely random, and maybe it was. The Doctor suddenly paused from his fiddling and reached into his pocket, pulling out his psychic paper with a flourish. He examined it for a moment then grinned in childish delight.

"Sorry, Clara. I guess Raxicoricofallipitorious will have to wait. I have a message. Oooh, two messages. That's interesting."

"Who from?" She asked

"I have absolutely no idea. Isn't it brilliant?"He gave her an infectious smile and typed a new set of coordinates. He pulled a lever dramatically. (He does love to be dramatic.)

"Geronimo!"


	4. Chapter 4

A whooshing sound filled the motel room in Texas. Loose papers swirled around the man and angel. Something materialized in front of them, causing even Cas to look confused.

"Son of a..." Dean drew his gun, and Cas his angel blade.

It was a blue police box, with frosted windows that gave off an eerie glow. Dean approached it slowly, gun leveled at the strange object. He jumped backwards a little when the door swung open.

"Well, this is it Clara. This is where the first distress signal came from." A British accent came from inside the box.

A man bounded out, looking around curiously. "Hmm, well maybe not the cleanest of places I've ever landed..."

A brunette girl followed behind him. "And as usual, Doctor, you seem to have missed the man with a gun pointed at us."

The man turned, spotting them for the first time.

"Oh, hello! I'm the Doctor." He said with a smile that turned to a frown. "I really don't like guns."

Dean stepped forward.

"Well, maybe I wouldn't have to have a gun if you didn't just land your box in the middle of our freaking motel room!"

The "doctor" glanced back at his box.

"Oh, yes, sorry about that. But I can assure you, I mean you no harm. In fact, we came here to help you."

He offered an encouraging smile.

Dean's gun wavered a bit. "You can help him?'

Cas took a step forward.

"I would not trust him. His soul is..." He trailed off, staring intensely at the goofy man I'm the bow tie and tweed jacket.

"Doctor?"

Clara's voice came from behind the stranger.

"Is he dead?"

The doctor spotted Sam on the floor and frowned, moving towards him. Dean brought his gun up, cocking it quickly.

"Don't touch him!'

The Doctor's face softened, looking at Dean.

"Like I said, I just want to help."

Dean lowered his gun tentatively, then nodded his okay. For some reason, he felt like he could trust this doctor. Both men watched the newcomers warily, Cas still not dropping his angel blade. The doctor sat by Sam's side, scanning him with a buzzing green device.

"Hey!" Dream said, taking a step forward."What is that?"

"It's my sonic screwdriver."

Came the response, as if it were the most average thing in the world. He turned back to what he was doing. He flipped open the device and appeared to be reading it. This is very…" he trailed off.

"Did he happen to be on the computer?"

Dean glanced at Cas, then nodded, gesturing to the computer still sitting open on the table. He turned it to get a look, then his brunette companion gasped.

"Doctor, that's..."

He reached for her hand reassuringly then turned towards Dean gravely.

"The good news is, he's still alive. The bad news is that he clicked it."

"Okay, that's it, who are you people?" Dean asked

"I'm the Doctor, here to help, and this is my companion, Clara." Clara gave a little wave hello. "And you are?"

"I'm Dean, this is Cas, and that's my brother, Sam. _What_ are you?"

"Oh, I'm a timelord, but that doesn't matter right now. What matters right now is that I think I can save your brother. I was brought here for some reason, so, overlooking the whole gun thing, you want to come with me to help save your brother?"

Dean only hesitated for a little bit before nodding.

"Anything for Sammy."

Cas placed his hand on Dean's arm.

"Dean, I don't know that this is wise..." He warned.

What else am I supposed to do, Cas? You can stay here if you want, but I'm going to take my chances."

Cas sighed. "It is my duty to protect you, even if you make stupid decisions. I will come with you."

The Doctor grinned again, rubbing his hands together.

"Right, then into the TARDIS!"

Dean looked at him like he was crazy.

"What, that box? There is no way we will all fit in there, especially Bigfoot here."

The Doctor's smile grew.

"I always love this part. Why don't you take a look inside?" He snapped his fingers, making the door swing open. Dean took a tentative step inside, then stumbled back out a moment later.

"It's...'

"Bigger on the inside, I know. I love it when they say that."

Dean circled the box, feeling around it. He came back around, looking stunned, causing the Doctor and Clara to giggle.

"Now, the real question is how we will carry your brother in. I'll take the feet, you take the arms?" The Doctor was cut off by Cas grabbing the younger Winchester easily, carrying him like very large child being put to bed. It looked almost comical, the small trenchcoated man carrying the much larger one.

"That works too."

When they stepped inside, the TARDIS made a groaning sound. When Cas placed Sam on the Captain's chair, feet dangling off the edge, the sound grew louder.

"Looks like I'm not the only one she doesn't like." Commented Clara

"Hmmm…" mumbled the Doctor thoughtfully.

"All three of you are human, right?"

Dean glanced over at Cas. The Doctor brought out his sonic again and held it close to the angel. It sparked a little, and the Doctor snatched it backwards, patting it to make sure it was alright.

"And what are you?" He asked curiously.

Cas shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm an angel."

There was an extremely awkward silence, the only sound the angry objections of the TARDIS.

"You don't look like an angel." Accused Clara.

"This is merely my vessel. My true form would kill you if you were to see it."

The Doctor's eyes darkened.

"You mean you are inhabiting another life form? I don't like that at all."

Dean rushed to his friend's defence.

"Hey, we met Jimmy. He was okay with it. Cas can't go into anyone unless they say yes."

The Doctor nodded, letting it go, for now.

"So what exactly is wrong with Sammy?" Dean asked, anxious from the sight of his brother laying so limp.

The Doctor straightened his bowtie.

"I'll explain later. We have to make a stop first."

"To where?"

"Beacon Hills, California."

The Doctor pulled a lever, making everyone grab a railing to stay standing, except Cas, who stood still next to Dean, not affected by the gravity shifting. Dean looked a little pale.

"I hate flying."


	5. Chapter 5

\Vworp Vworp\

The werewolf occupants of the bedroom covered their ears, the sound amplified with their super hearing. A blue box slowly faded into the room, taking up a huge amount of space in the tiny bedroom. Derek stood up, green eyes turning to the same blue as the mysterious box and teeth turning pointed. Scott took up a defensive position in front of Stiles, eyes turning Alpha red. The door creaked open.

"Dean, Cas, you stay here. Clara and I will handle this. Now Dean, there is no need for that kind of language."

The owner of the voice stepped out cheerily, stopping short when he came face to face with Derek, who was growling threateningly.

"Woah! That is new. I've never seen that before. Clara, come have a look at this!"

A pretty short brunette stepped out of the box.

"Oh, werewolves! That's brilliant! Didn't you say you ran into a werewolf once with the queen?"

"Werewolves?"

Another voice came from inside the box. A spiky haired man with a leather jacket poked his head out.

"Dean! I thought I told you to stay inside!"

"Yeah, well, you don't have experience with werewolves. Cas and I do."

"Oh, do put down that gun. I've already said how much I hate them."

Derek took a threatening step forward.

"Who are you? And how did you get in here?"

The man who the other had called Dean rolled his eyes.

"Listen, Wolfie. No offence to you but we came to save the kid. We got no interest in you or your red eyed friend over there."

Scott looked a little embarrassed and morphed back to human. Derek reluctantly followed suit.

"Right then. I'm the Doctor, this is Clara, Dean, and Cas."

Another head popped out, this one with messy black hair and bright blue eyes, almost as blue as Derek's.

"Hello." He said in a gravelly voice that didn't seem fitting for his body. Scott wondered how many people were in there.

"Doctor who?"

A wide smile spread across the Doctor's face.

"I love it when they say that."

Scott cleared his throat.

"Well, um, I'm Scott, this is Derek, and that's Stiles."

"Alright, Scott. We're here to save Stiles, but first I'm going to need to look at his computer to confirm something."

The Doctor grabbed the computer, where the mysterious words were still scrolling.

"Just as I thought. Why don't you bring him in and we'll try and get them fixed up?"

"In there? The seven of us? We'll never fit."

"Eight, actually. And why don't you have a look and see?" The Doctor grinned knowingly, clicking the door open like he had done for Dean and Cas. Scott and Derek entered curiously, senses heightened. They backed out seconds later, circling the blue box unbelievably.

"It's... smaller on the outside!"

The Doctor frowned.

"Well, at least you got one of the two. Come on, get him inside and I will explain what I know."

Scott glanced to Derek, who sighed, and picked up the limp teenager and carried him inside. The captain's chair was already being occupied by Sam Winchester, and the Doctor looked around for a place to put their new arrival.

"Sexy? Can you...?" He called up to the machine, making everyone stare, except Clara, who rolled her eyes. A small couch rolled up from the floor, assembling into place next to Sam.

"Wow. She must like him." Clara said, sounding a little jealous.


	6. Chapter 6

Clara returned to the control room with six cups of tea and a souffle. She would have gotten back sooner, but the TARDIS had decided to switch some of the rooms up on her. "You're just jealous." She mumbled, then missed a step as the floor changed around her. "Sorry." She said insincerely. She set the tray down on the floor, where everyone had somehow decides to sit in a circle on. She grabbed her cup, warmth seeping into her hands. She knew what the Doctor was going to tell the Americans about, and it made her nervous. She listened intently as the Doctor started his explanation.

"So it all starts when you click the WiFi. Once you click it, they can see you. And if they see you, they might choose you. They lock your soul away. I thought I took care of the problem when we shut down the Shard, but apparently not. We need to find out where they're basing their operations and undownload everyone into their proper bodies. Any questions?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Brilliant!" The Doctor exclaimed, then grabbed the two laptops, which no one had even noticed him taking with him. After a while, (no one was really sure how long, time is hard to tell in the TARDIS) the Doctor gave the computer a smack then a shout of victory.

"I've tracked them to a company called Vixo. It's in Los Angeles, California. Nice to see an invasion in America instead of Britain every once in a while. Anyways, we can be there..." He trailed off, looking at his watch.

"Ten minutes ago! Geronimo!"

He threw a lever, sending the new arrivals flying, but the others had already grabbed onto a railing expectantly. The Doctor and Clara whooped in joy, used to the rockiness of the Doctor's flying abilities. They landed with a jolt, sending everyone to the floor, except for Cas, who stood upright next to Sam and Stiles, protecting them from rolling to the floor. The Doctor bounced upright.

"Right! Here we are, only..."

He looked to the monitor.

"Five blocks from the Vixo building. Right, well we're going to need some sort of transport the rest of the way. I could-"

He was cut off by the sound of wings flapping behind behind him, then a knock on the door. The Doctor opened it to find Cas standing there, and looked behind to find the spot the angel had stood unoccupied. A grin spread across his face.

"Brilliant! I didn't know you could do that!"

Cas stepped aside to reveal the Impala parked neatly behind him, causing Dean to grin.

"C'mon. Cas, you get shotgun."

The angel looked as pleased as Dean had ever seen him, and practically vaulted himself into the passengers side, tan coat swishing out behind him and narrowly avoiding getting caught in the door as it slammed shut. Everyone else piled into the backseat, Clara having to sit almost on Scott's lap in order to fit, making the teenager's face flush. Dean pulled himself into the front, then turned on the radio, a loud rock song blasting out. Clara put her hands over her ears.

"Could you turn it down?"

Cas twisted around, a serious expression on his face.

"Driver picks the music. Shotgun shuts their cakehole."

Dean's howls of laughter followed them down the street.


	7. Chapter 7

They pulled up in front of the Vixo building, looking up to get the full effect. It was a tall, metal building with only a few windows with their blinds shut. They wriggled out of the car awkwardly, the Doctor nearly falling on his face. The passerby only gave them a few strange glances, it was L.A after all. Cas merely teleported out, watching their attempts with an amused look on his face. Derek growled softly as Clara's elbow dug into his side. They eventually got out with no major injuries, the Doctor muttering something about Americans having small cars and driving on the wrong side of the road. Everyone stood at the front door, waiting for someone else to enter first. Scott eventually rolled his eyes and strode forward, he was the Alpha after all. They filed in, finding an empty but immaculate lobby. They all headed for the stairs, unanimously deciding not to trust the elevator. Every floor they passed was empty, forcing them to climb higher and higher, making the only full human (Dean) begin to regret the vetoing of the elevator. They reached the top after a very long and arduous climb and stopped, coming face to face with a locked door. Dean picked it in a concerningly short amount of time, and they paused before proceeding. It occurred to everyone in the unconventional group at the same time that they didn't have a plan of what to do when they got there.

_Isn't much different than usual._

was the universal thought.

With that, they burst into the room, sonic screwdrivers, angel blades, and claws at the ready. Clara even had a little Nerf gun. They all stopped short when they saw the contents of the room. Every inch of wall space was covered in screens, people inside them all saying something, creating a cacophony of sound, almost deafening. In the center of the room a teenage girl sat, headphones plugged into a laptop sitting on a table, staring at the device with rapt attention, unblinking. They approached her warily, but she didn't even look up. She was probably beautiful, but you couldn't tell from the dark circles under her eyes and unkempt blond hair. The Doctor carefully touched her with a stick he somehow had in his pocket, and she jolted as if she was seeing them for the first time. She grabbed her laptop and ran past them, screaming at the top of her lungs. Cas was the only one to react, grabbing her and placing two fingers on her forehead. She sagged to the floor, the angel catching her before she hit. He placed her down gently and everyone circled around curiously.

"Did you kill her?"

"No, I can hear her heartbeat."

"What was she doing?"

"I don't know!"

"Was she the one stealing everyone?"

"Still don't know."

"Maybe we should leave."

"We still haven't saved everyone."

"Doc, what do you think?"

All eyes turned to the Doctor, who cleared his throat nervously. He straightened his bow tie, a sign Clara knew to mean he was determined.

"Okay, first things first, we need to make this sound stop. I can barely think with it all."

He brought his sonic up in the air, pressing a button, making the sound fade out until the room was completely silent. The wolves looked especially grateful.

"Now. That is much better."

He wrestled the laptop out of the unconscious girl's tight grip as gently as possible. He set it down on the table and uprighted the chair she had knocked over in her attempt to escape. He booted it up and frowned.

"It needs a password."

Everyone pitched in their random guesses as to what it was, except Scott, who wandered away to look at the faces on the many screens.

"Umm guys? I don't think that's our only problem."

Everyone looked to where he was pointing. The screens all had people on them, all ages, shapes, sizes, and colors. Except for two, side by side. One was a motel room, trashy and old. The other was clearly a teenage boy's room, with a blue comforter.

"Where did my brother and the kid go?"

The Doctor brought his face right up to the screen, his hair sticking to it from the static.

"I don't know." He turned to face the others.

"Isn't that brilliant?"


	8. Chapter 8

_I don't know where I am.I don't know where I am.I don't know where I am.I don't know where I am.I don't know where I am.I don't know where I am._

Stiles looked around, confused. One second those robots had been attacking him and the next he was sitting in front of his computer again. But the weird thing was that the rest of his room beyond the screen just wasn't there. It was just a big mirror, reflecting the rest of the room in it. Stiles reached out and touched it, recoiling immediately. It was hot, like a computer screen when you've left it on for way too long. He decided to abandon that plan and have a look around. He grabbed his baseball bat, which was still leaning against his bed where he left it, at least. He tried the door but found it locked. He frowned, and took a paperclip off his desk. He knew his life of delinquency would pay off some day. It only took him a minute or so to pick the lock, and he found himself in a hallway full of windows. There was a person inside of each, looking pretty freaked out and moving their lips, saying something Stiles couldn't hear.

"Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."

Stiles said to himself. He jumped when he heard a voice behind him.

"Well Dorothy, I guess we're off to see the wizard."

He spun around to see a tall, handsome man with a shotgun slung casually over his brandished his bat as warningly as he could. The stranger let out a deep laugh.

"Don't worry kid. I'm just as confused as you are as to how I got here. Last thing I remember I was in my motel room with some weird robot things. You?"

"Same."

He regarded the other man for a moment, gauging his trustworthiness. He stuck out his hand.

"Stiles. Nice to meet you...?" He let the sentence hang in the air.

A grin quirked up the corners of the man's mouth.

"Sam. What kind of name is Stiles?"

"It's a nickname. Trust me, my real name is much worse."

They stood silently for a minute, neither really sure what to say.

"Nice bat." Sam commented.

"Thanks. Nice shotgun."

Stiles moved to open one of the doors.

"I wouldn't. Already tried that."

Stiles opened it anyways. The man inside looked back at him, tears in his eyes. When he spoke, it was in a British accent.

"I don't know where I am. Please tell me where I am."

"Dude, I don't know either. Come with me, we'll find a way out of here."

The man shook his head and turned back to his computer.

"I told you it was no use. They're all the same."

Sam said, leaning in the doorway, shotgun hanging loosely at his side.

"I think it's up to us to find a way out of here."

He looked Stiles up and down.

"But first, we've gotta get you a better weapon than that bat. Follow me."

He opened the door next to the one Stiles had come from and went inside, motioning to Stiles to follow him. He did, but stopped short at the sight of the room. It appeared to be some kind of hotel or motel, Stiles could tell by the ugly painting on the wall. Sam walked over to one of the neatly made beds and reached his hand under the pillow. It came out a second later with a revolver with an ornate handle. Stiles didn't even want to know why someone would keep a gun under their pillow.

"You know how to handle one of these?"

Stiles took it from his hands and turned it over.

"Yeah, my dad's the Sheriff of our town. He taught me."

Sam nodded.

"Good."

Stiles tucked the gun into the inside pocket of his plaid shirt, keeping his grip on his bat still. They went back out into the long metal hallway.

"Which way now?"

Stiles asked, glancing in both directions, no end in sight.

Sam shrugged.

"Wow, thanks for your wisdom. I don't know what I would do without you." Stiles' voice was dripping with sarcasm.

He spun around and pointed where he stopped.

"There."

He announced, warranting a raised eyebrow from Sam, but the older man started in that direction anyways.

"Wait."

Said Stiles, starting towards the room he came from.

"I'm sure my friends will come looking for me. I need to let them know where I'm going, in case they do. Come on."

He gestured for Sam to follow him, then opened the door into his room. He started to tidy the mess on the floor and bed habitually but stopped himself. Sam flipped through one of the books on the bed while Stiles rooted around in his drawer for a marker. He found a red one in the bottom, and walked over to the back wall, uncapping it. He rolled his desk chair over and stood on it, wobbling a little. He wrote big, pausing at the end to draw an arrow. With a nod to Sam, the duo started down the seemingly never ending hallway.

"Too bad we don't have a yellow brick road."


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone back at the Vixo building was gathered around the two screens now, pushing for a better look. Everyone looked a little worried, except the Doctor, who was pacing the room and rubbing his hands together excitedly.

"This is fantastic! Oh, sorry nine. They were aware enough to find a way out of their rooms! That's not happened before! They are both very special, I'm starting to think. I love new things. Who knows where they could have gone?"

He grinned like a happy toddler

"Um, I'm guessing they went that way."

Clara spoke, pointing to the words written on Stiles' wall. It was just big enough for them to see, written in bold red Sharpie.

NOT SURE WHERE WE ARE. GOING THAT WAY TO FIND WAY OUT. SEE YOU IN EMERALD CITY.

-Stiles & Sam

Underneath the message was drawn a long arrow, pointing in the direction of Sam's room.

Instinctively, everyone started to follow the long row of monitors down, looking for a clue. It was Derek who found one.

"There." He exclaimed, calling everyone over to one of the monitors, which held a middle aged man on what looked like a park bench. On the ground next to him lay a book with a snarling wolf on the cover called Pack Behavior. Derek pointed to it, his excellent werewolf eyes zeroing in on the book.

"That's Stiles' book."

Derek announced with a degree of certainty. Everyone looked a little doubtful.

"I don't know Derek, that really could be anyone's."

Derek shook his head at the alpha teenager.

"No, that was Stiles. I saw him coming back from the library with that same book. I remember because I was making fun of him about it and he said that I was just jealous that the wolf on the cover was more handsome than me."

Derek stopped, looking a little sad. He would never ever admit it but he was strangely fond of the little geek. The whole pack was, even though they would never admit it either. Dean gave him an awkward pat on the back. Everyone started following the row of monitors again, logging the latest clue into the back of their minds. A couple screens over, they all stopped again, this time not needing anyone to point it out.

This time there was an Indian looking man, mumbling something over and over in another language that everyone assumed translated to "I don't know where I am." The screen in front of him was all scratched up, as if someone had been hitting it repeatedly with something. There was also a very small crack that looked about the size of a bullet.

"It looks like they were trying to break out. Is that even possible, Doctor?"

Clara asked, squeezing her small form up to the front of their little crowd. The Doctor frowned.

"I don't know. But I think they're going to have a much bigger problem now."

"What do you mean?"

Dean asked, stepping a little closer to the screen as if he was trying to protect his little brother from the new threat. The Doctor ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, you know how your computer sometimes gets a virus, something that threatens the safety of the system? Well, sometimes the system will have preprogrammed antivirus software that neutralizes the threat. And those two, they pose the biggest threat of all now, what with literally attacking the system."

A worried expression flitted over all of their faces, except Cas, who still looked emotionless as ever.

"So now, not only are they trapped, but now they have to deal with some weird antivirus things?"

Scott asked, screwing his face up. He never was too good with computers. That was always Stiles' thing.

"Sammy can handle himself."

Dean said, semi confidently.

"We better hope they both can. They could be in a whole lot of trouble right now."


End file.
